Haters Will Hate
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: James finds Logan sobbing after Gustavo reams him out for not trying. light Jagan, lots of Kenlos.


Haters will Always Hate

* * *

"That was TERRIBLE!"

Gustavo's loud, booming voice shook the walls of Rocque Records violently as Kelly winced and stepped away from the pissed off record producer. Kendall's head titled to the side, Carlos grinned stupidly and James gave Gustavo a "I _know_ you aren't talking about me" look. Logan, on the other hand, looked down, chewing on his lip sullenly. He knew fully well that the others had done well, that it was him who was terrible. Gustavo still hated Logan's dancing, even after nearly a year of working with them.

It wasn't Logan's fault, per say, that he couldn't dance. He'd just been cursed to not be very athletic. Even in hockey, he had a hard time, but he'd been playing it since birth, so it didn't appear that way. He wasn't the most graceful, or coordinated, person in the world, and he knew that fully well. But he'd thought after a year, Gustavo would at least see an improvement. But it had gone from bad to terrible in the last week alone, and so had Logan's self-confidence.

It seemed to have gone to James, Logan decided, as James rambled on to Gustavo about how good _he_ was. James didn't even realize that Gustavo had turned the microphone off, so he couldn't hear what the pretty boy, who he still hated, was going on about. Kendall rolled his eyes and took Carlos by the hand, leading him out of the booth before James went all "Cuda" on them and started spraying everyone with his stupid skunk water, because that would eventually come with any of James's stupid rants. Logan also guessed that Kendall really wanted to get the Latino alone.

The pair didn't think that Logan and James had figured out that Kendall and Carlos were sneaking off together to rendezvous almost every night. He didn't know if James had figured out that was what the moaning and groaning that came from the other side of the wall every night was, but Logan wasn't stupid, and it insulted his intelligence that his two best friends thought he didn't know. It didn't take a genius to know why Carlos sometimes walked a little funny, or why Kendall was so possessive of Carlos suddenly, or why Carlos was sometimes in Kendall's bed in the morning, or why Kendall currently had a bright red hickey on his neck. Logan had figured it out the moment he and Carlos had gone swimming, and he'd seen the slight bruising on Carlos's sides and the bite marks on his hips. Logan had never pegged Kendall as the rough type, but the proof was in the pudding. Or Carlos's suddenly abused skin.

Logan had no problem with what was going on. He just wished that Carlos and Kendall would tell him and stop acting like he was stupid. And maybe were a little less bold about the whole thing, because as they left the room outside the booth, he could've sworn he saw Kendall feeling Carlos up. But then again, the glass was kind of dirty from Carlos accidently splashing soda on it, so Logan could've been totally wrong and Kendall was just putting something in Carlos's back pocket.

"JAMES!" Gustavo's voice boomed through the booth again, causing James to jump and Logan to kind of cling to James slightly at the sudden sound. James shut his trap and stared straight ahead.

Kelly hit the button, smiling apologetically. "Okay guys, that was good, why don't we-where are Carlos and Kendall?"

James shrugged, and Logan kind of shook his head. _Right now? Kendall's probably somewhere inside of Carlos and Carlos is probably about to have a heart attack from sensory overload. _He thought, but he wasn't gonna say, just in case Kendall was actually just peeing and Carlos was getting something to eat. He didn't think Kendall and Carlos would want to be forced to tell them because Logan made an assumption. "Maybe they're in the bathroom or getting something or eat, or- something?"

James leaned over. "I bet _Carlos_ is getting something to eat" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "and that's probably _NOT_ what Kendall's doing with his-" Logan smacked James on the arm, effectively shutting him up. James stood back up straight again, watching as Gustavo's face turned 5 different colors of red in under a minute. Logan had to admit, James wasn't as spacey as he would have thought.

The two winced as Gustavo let out an earth shaking scream. Pissing Gustavo off was never a good idea, especially if you wanted to keep your job, and he was already angry with Logan. Sometimes, Kendall and Carlos thought with their dicks or something, because that was the only logical explanation for them to really leave. It kind of shocked Logan that Kendall would just bail like that. But at the same time, it totally didn't surprise him at all. Kendall could be stubborn and thick sometimes. Apparently, today was one of those times.

"Okay, dog 2 and dog 4, my office, NOW! And find Dogs 1 and 3 while you're at It!" Gustavo shouted, storming off. Kelly rolled her eyes, offered another encouraging smile, and then followed him.

James looked back at Logan. "How dead do you think Kendall and Carlos are?"

"Well, if Gustavo catches them doing what I think they're doing, he'll probably behead them and mount their heads on the wall" Logan said as they headed towards the bathroom, where Kendall and Carlos probably were. "So we should probably just throw all caution the wind and just walk in.

James nodded and then stopped. "Don't listen to Gustavo, by the way. You're getting a lot better. I can see a ton of improvement. Gustavo is stupid" he said softly. Logan blinked; it was rare for James to compliment someone else.

"Oh, thanks" Logan said, smiling slightly. He pushed the bathroom door open, eyes shooting open when he found Carlos and Kendall in the middle of the bathroom, playing tonsil hockey on the floor. "Really, guys? You could at least use a stall" he scolded, rolling his eyes. "Gustavo uses this bathroom too" he reminded them. "We're supposed to report to his office, you can make out at home, after we discuss why you shouldn't think that I'm stupid" he shook his head.

"You knew?" Kendall's voice had a weird edge to it.

"_James_ knew, and James is unintentionally high on manspray half the time" Logan sighed, walking out, laughing hysterically when he glanced back to find Kendall and Carlos sitting on the floor, in shock.

James raised his eyebrow. "Were they fully clothed?"

"Yes, but I kind of doubt it would have stayed that way for much longer if I hadn't walked in. I think Kendall also nearly passed out when I told him we know" Logan said, rolling his eyes. "He looked like he was about to shit a brick. Carlos looked like he was literally having a heart attack."

James laughed. "Okay, so should we wait for them to recover or should we go see what insults Gustavo has for us?"

"I think we should just go, Kendall might take a while to pick his jaw up off the floor" Logan said with a small grin. "Honestly, they deserve it, insulting my intelligence, thinking I have no reasoning skills."

James laughed. "No one thinks you're stupid, Logan" he said as they walked over to Gustavo's office. "Dare we do it?" James said, pausing at the door.

"We do, we have to, or your popstar dream is crushed" Logan said, pushing the door open. Kelly smiled at the two as they entered and sat down. Gustavo glared at them, causing Logan to slightly shrink back into James's arm again, wincing. James shoved him off of him, staring back at Gustavo, daring the producer to say he wasn't good.

"I thought I told you to go find the other two!" Gustavo barked at them, folding his arms.

Logan winced "Uh, we did. They're coming, they were using the bathroom. Like I said" Logan told Gustavo, silently trying to figure out how to hide behind James without James pushing him away. James had lately been urging Logan to be more confident. But when Gustavo's yelling started, Logan's fearfulness started right along with it. L

"Whatever, I'll deal with you two first." Gustavo rolled his eyes at Logan and turned his attention to James. "You! Stop being over confident, it's not okay, and it makes me want to throw thing at you! And stop with the hair and the skunk water, you're stinking up the entire studio!" James rolled his eyes. Gustavo told him the same thing every other week, and James never listened. Gustavo turned on Logan next. "and YOU! You have best start putting more effort into this because to be honest, you aren't putting any. You dance like you have something up your ass!" Gustavo pointed a meaty finger at Logan. "You are less serious about this than Carlos is and try less than Kendall does! Honestly, you make me even more angry than James does. Raise my blood pressure more too. Do you even want this? Because I can kick you out and replace you with someone who does want this"

"I want this" Logan whispered, looking down. "I do"

"Then start acting like this and stop dancing like one of those teenage girls that the Dingo channel autotunes and edits the crap out of! And I'm not even gonna start on your singing"

James looked at Logan and then at Gustavo. "Gustavo, he's not athletic or coordinated, and he's getting better." James protested.

Logan stood up. "No, it's fine James. Gustavo's right, I haven't been trying hard enough." He said. "Kelly, I don't feel well, can you give me a ride home?" he asked, standing up.

Kelly nodded. "Sure, Logan" she said with a smile.

* * *

James walked into the apartment that afternoon, having been abandoned by Carlos and Kendall, who had decided to go to the pool, although the direction that Kendall had dragged Carlos off in wasn't exactly in the right direction to even be at the Palmwoods. He just hoped they wouldn't end up getting themselves mugged or shot at or something, being stupid.

He looked around the room, wondering where everyone else was. Mama Knight and Katie were probably off doing something girly, like they always did, but Logan should be in the apartment, he said he wasn't feeling well, and it wasn't like him to just wander around if he was sick. Normally, if he was sick, he'd collapse on the couch and just stay there the rest of the day. Last time he was sick, he'd been so out of it that Kendall and James had sat on him to watch TV and Logan hadn't even complained.

He walked into his and Logan's bedroom, to find Logan sitting in a corner, knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth. His laptop was sitting next to him, and he was sobbing. "Logan, what's wrong?" James asked softly, crouching down next to the smaller brunette.

"Am I really that bad?" Logan whispered, eyes filled with pain.

"No, you're not" James said. "Please don't cry"

"But Gustavo said I can't dance. That I don't try. I've tried so hard, James. I've worked my butt off to get better. And He just doesn't see it. Maybe I should just give up and go home. Nothing I do is good enough for him"

"What? I told you, Logie, Gustavo's an idiot. You know you're trying, and you've been trying hard." James said softly, reaching out to rub Logan's arm. "Don't let him get you down, he's just jealous because you're better looking than him. That's why he hates everyone. And you're better looking than most"

Logan indicated the laptop with his head. "Not according to them" he rasped. James picked the laptop up off the ground and, sitting down Indian style, began to read. It was some fan website, but just one glance told James that these girls weren't real fans, just fans of how the boys looked.

"Logan, why were you looking at this stuff?" he asked angrily after reading a comment about how ugly Kendall's eyebrows were and how Carlos was stupid with his helmet. "This is crap, all of it. But none of it concerns you, why are you crying over what they said about Kendall and Carlos?"

"I came home and I wanted to see what fans are saying, so I went on a fan site and this is what I got. And scroll down, there's more than just Kendall and Carlos." Logan rasped. "They all hate me, it's basically an anti-me site later on"

James scrolled down, past something about how he was too pretty for his own good, and stopped when he saw Logan's name, biting his lip to keep from cussing when he saw what some people were saying.

**_IHATELOGAN: Everything about him is wrong. His face, his voice, that smile, the way he dances, I hate him with everything_**.

**_BTRGRL101: But I don't get why Logan hangs out with them at all. He's not even that cute._**

**_IHATELOGAN: probably to make the others look even hotter. As if that was possible, they're already really hot._**

**_OMGJAMESDIAMOND: Ugh, I know, right? And his voice and his dancing and they said Kendall had weird eyebrows, but Have they not even looked at him? I hate him, how do they stand to look at him?_**

James slammed the laptop shut and slid it under Logan's bed. "Bitches. All of them" he said angrily. "They don't get it, Logan. They're not real fans, because if they were, they wouldn't be trash talking you. They're wrong, Logan. You're not ugly. And they're not the best judges of who you are, they don't know you at all. They're haters, Logan, and some of these girls probably hate just about everything. This is a load of crap, don't listen to it"

Logan shook his head. "They're right. I'm useless, and I'm ugly. Especially compared to you, James"

"Don't compare yourself to me." James pleaded. "Don't compare yourself to anyone"

"But I'm awful"

James rolled his eyes. "Logan, I don't think you're ugly at all. I think you're cute. Doesn't my opinion matter?" James asked softly. "Hates will hate, because they have such miserable lives that they have to find someone to take it out on. It's not fair that its you, Logan, because you're wonderful. But everyone has haters, I mean, the girl trashed Kendall too basically. Allthough, his eyebrows are special"

Logan rolled his eyes. "But James, I'm so pathetic. I mean, I'll never be as talented as you are, or as funny as Carlos is, or as driven as Kendall. I'll never be anywhere near as beautiful as you are, or as adorable as Carlos, and I'll never have that fire that Kendall has. I'll never be a heartthrob." Logan said, eyes filling with tears. "I don't belong in LA. I belong in Minnesota"

James wrapped his long arms around Logan, pulling the upset teen into his arms. "You do belong in LA. You wanna know why? Because I care about you and I want you to be with me. I think you're just as beautiful as I am, and I don't say that about everyone. You've got plenty of talent, and you're downright hilarious when you're not trying, and what does having a drive to succeed matter? You do have one, you just have enough common sense to know when enough is enough. And he gives up easier than I do. And I'm not gonna give up on you, Logan, because I want you to be with us."

"But everyone thinks I'm bad"

"I don't" James bit his lip sadly.

"You should"

"No, I shouldn't. I care about you, Logan. You're amazing" James said.

Logan looked up at him "But I'm terrible and ugly"

James growled. "No, you're amazing and beautiful. Don't sell yourself short, Logie" he said, bear hugging him. "I think my opinion should matter more than a bunch of girls who have no lives and choose to hate on others."

Logan sighed. "It should, but you can't deny that being hated on all the time hurts. I mean, you all thought I would be the one to be kicked out, and that hurt, James. What hurt most was to have _you_ say it"

James sighed. "I didn't say that"

"Yeah, you did. You said your money was on me getting kicked out" Logan pushed himself away from James and stood up. "So, sorry if I have trouble believing you, but you already said I'm bad."

James followed Logan into a standing position and grabbed his arm. "Logie, I'm sorry. I don't actually think you're bad. I just thought you'd be picked because Gustavo thinks you have the least talent. If they had picked you, I probably would have walked away too, to be honest. Where would Big Time Rush be without our dear Logan? Oh yeah, uh, we'd be big time dead. I love how smart you are."

Logan stopped. "You would have walked away, for me? That doesn't sound like you, James"

"Maybe back before I knew what this life was like, but I'd be insane to do this without one of you three. Especially to go through this without _you. _I mean, sure Carlos and I are like this" James crossed his fingers together. "and Kendall is the leader, but where would I be without the brain? We might not be super close, but I do know that I love you, and I don't want to go through this without you"

"You love me that much?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

James blushed. "Yeah"

"I'd walk away if you weren't here too, for the record" Logan whispered. "I like you too, James. More than like you, actually. I think I'm in love with you" he tried to pull away from James's grasp, but the brunette pulled him back.

James looked down and then back at him. "Then it's agreed?"

"What's agreed?"

"That we're just as together as Carlos and Kendall are?" James asked softly.

Logan looked at him. "You mean, you love me too?"

"Let me put it in away you can understand." James said, pulling Logan to him. "Yes, I love you. I have since as far as I can remember liking someone." He wrapped his muscular arms around Logan. "I love you" he repeated, as if he couldn't believe he was saying the words out loud. "God, I love you, Logan." James bit his lip.

Logan bit his lip and stared up at him. "Then we're just as together as Carlos and Kendall are. Except, if you don't mind, I'd like to be a little less sneaky about it and just tell certain people. Like Mama Knight"

"Agreed. But seriously, Logan, you're amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." James said. "What those girls said, and what Gustavo said, it isn't true and it makes me mad. But what makes me even more upset is that you'd listen to that crap."

Logan wrapped his arms around James's neck. "I won't anymore. Not as long as you're around to tell me otherwise."

"People will always hate, Logan." James whispered. "But I'll always love you. There's so much about you to love"

"Like what?"

"Like, how smart you are. And how kind you are to everyone around you. And how you would never hurt me, even after I kissed Camille"

"I'd rather if you kissed me"

"Why didn't you say so?" James laughed, leaning down to peck Logan on the lips. "Another thing to love about you"

"What's that?"

"You're lips taste really good"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there's this girl on here who says she hates Logan. And Slash. So I wrote a slash story about Logan. Cuz I'm that nice of a person. It's true, you know. But honestly, seriously, if you're not a fan of one of the guys, and you say you "hate him with your last dying breath" then how can you call yourself a fan? And of all them, how could LOGAN be the one you dislike? Logan's frieken adorable. They all are. Logan is sweet and charming and how can you hate him, yet go on about how Carlos is yours? A Million bucks says Carlos would never date a girl who said she hated Logan with everything she had...so yeah, really, I dislike this girl a lot.

And Jagan is love.

Okay, so yeah, now that my anti-Loganhater rant is done, I'd like to remind you all to please review because people have gotten lenient on it lately. So just a reminded, that I love hearing what you have to say!

Okay, so I honestly liked the first half better, and disliked the second part, becuase I had to say untruths about Logie, but whatever...

So yeah, I guess Logan's my current favorite...his smile makes me smile...


End file.
